


Distraction

by TheJediAssassinGirl



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spot gives blood, Spot’s super nervous, Tattoo artist!Spot, soft boyfriends, tw needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediAssassinGirl/pseuds/TheJediAssassinGirl
Summary: Spot and Race go to give blood. Race is fine, but Spot gets nervous. Luckily, Race is there to help distract him.Tw needlesSpot is a tattoo artist, based on tumblr user crystallizedtwilight’s modern newsies hcsTakes place in an alternate universe in which gay men are allowed to give blood





	Distraction

“Spottie, I don’t get why you’s so nervous,” Race said. Spot lay on a black vinyl-covered bed, watching nervously as a Red Cross employee prepared to draw his blood. Race stood at his side, sipping on an orange juice, the red self-adhesive tape wrapped around his elbow indicating that he’d already given blood. “Seriously, Spot, you’s a tattoo artist,” Race continued. “You’s  _ covered _ in tattoos. You’ve been stuck with needles about a million times. Why’re you so nervous?”

“This’s different, Racer,” Spot said. “M’fine with needles puttin’ stuff  _ in _ me, I just don’t like ‘em takin’ stuff  _ out _ .”

“Aww, Spottie, you’ll be okay,” Race cooed, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Spot’s head. “We’ll go out for ice cream after this, alright?”

“I ain’t five,” Spot huffed. 

“Okay, fine,” Race said. “No ice cream.”

“Did I say I didn’t want ice cream?” Spot asked. “Cuz I don’t remember sayin’ I didn’t want ice cream.”  Race grinned.

“You ready, hon?” The Red Cross lady asked, taping the tubing of the currently empty blood bag to Spot’s arm.

“Yeah,” Spot said through gritted teeth. “Stick me.” As the needle entered Spot’s arm, Race leaned down and kissed his boyfriend deeply. His hand snaked around Spot’s colorfully inked neck, holding the shorter boy in place as they kissed, not pulling back until the lady pulled the needle from Spot’s arm.

“See? That wasn’t so bad,” Race said, grinning at Spot as the lady bandaged the needle site.

“Yeah, yeah,” Spot said, kissing Race again as he got up from the bed. He grabbed a bag of fruit snacks, a bottle of water, and a T-shirt, and he and Race left the building, walking out to Spot’s car.

“M’so proud a you, Spottie,” Race said as they drove to the ice cream shop.

“Thanks for bein’ there ta distract me, Racer,” Spot replied.


End file.
